This invention relates to new and useful improvements in apparatuses for desalinating water.
Devices have heretofore been proposed for producing potable water from salinated water, such as sea water. Such devices generally comprise the use of heating elements for vaporization of the salinated water and subsequent treatment to condensing means. Such devices require an immense amount of energy for producing the heat necessary to vaporize the water and thus the cost is not economical as related to the amount of energy required to accomplish the intended purpose. Devices have heretofore been provided which utilize a vacuum chamber associated with the vaporization step whereby the salinated water will boil at a low temperature and thus require considerably less energy for heating. Such devices, however, are not considered to be operable to the extent that they successfully produce a desalinated water at low expense since it is extremely difficult to provide an inlet of salinated water and an outlet of condensation and at the same time provide a continuous subatmospheric pressure.